


sometimes we just fall together

by alifeofourown



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeofourown/pseuds/alifeofourown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm fine, Lou. Just clumsy is all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes we just fall together

                “Harry, mate, watch out.” Harry barely catches what Niall says before he runs into Zayn and knocks him off balance, causing him to end up with a fan grabbing onto his hair and security with a mess to sort out quickly and efficiently like they always do.

                “Sorry mate,” Harry comments once Zayn’s been freed and he’s trying to salvage what he can of his failing hairstyle. “Didn’t mean to run into you.”

                Zayn looks at him after he manages to get his hair to a somewhat alright look and he nods. “No problem,” he tells Harry before he slings an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close to let him know that no harm’s done. Harry loops an arm around his waist he squeezes Zayn’s side and they manage to get into the venue without him running into anyone else, even if he does stumble over his feet as they cross the threshold. Zayn catches him, though, and everything’s alright.

                Until Louis comes running up to Harry that is. “Are you alright Haz?” he asks as he grabs onto Harry and checks for any and all possible injuries. Harry just laughs and he looks at Louis, watching the way that the older boy’s face screws up with worry as he investigates his boyfriend to make sure he’s okay.

                “I’m fine, Lou,” Harry replies quietly and he leans in and kisses Louis to stop him from talking again. “Just clumsy is all.”

                Louis grins slightly and he ruffles Harry’s hair, completely and utterly ruining the perfection of the way that the curls had been sitting. “Don’t we know it?”

 

~

 

                It’s their first concert of their North American tour and Harry genuinely cannot wait to be done with it so those first concert of tour jitters will go away and he’ll feel back in his element. It’s been fun having a break from touring and being home and recording the album and all of that but now they’re back and while this is everyone else’s element, it’s not Harry’s. He’s always had those moments where he gets immense stage fright and this is starting to feel like one of those nights.

                Even Louis can’t seem to calm him down and Harry spends most of the hour and a half that they have prepping backstage pacing and dropping practically everything that he gets his hands on. “Haz, relax,” Louis murmurs as he comes up behind Harry and wraps his arms around him , pressing his face into Harry’s neck to try and calm him down. Harry doesn’t respond so Louis nuzzles his nose against soft skin and that snaps Harry out of his zoned, shaky state.

                “I’m good. I’m fine. Promise.” Louis presses a gentle kiss to the spot where Harry’s neck meets his shoulder and Harry cracks a small smile. “It’s just a concert, right?”

                “Right,” Louis replies and he smiles at Harry before pulling back. He slips his hand into Harry’s and squeezes gently. “Come on. Let’s go wow America.”

                Harry followed Louis and he smiled a little bit, his smile growing to a grin as he dropped Louis’s hand and they all walked out onto the stage. The crowd roars and Harry beams and he’s back in his element all over again, ready to take the United States by storm.

 

~

 

                In hindsight, Harry can probably say that it was a bad idea to go out onto the platform where he could actually reach the fans because he’s forgotten that the fans are crazy and that he’s doing something really stupid. He’s already ran into Zayn once today and he just narrowly missed bumping into him again while they were singing but now he’s just blatantly thinking that he can walk down steps while singing and not fail.

                Boy was he wrong.

                Harry makes it two steps and six words into his solo before he trips and falls down the remaining three steps and lands on his face. He doesn’t miss the collective ‘oh’ that happens in the crowd or the way that he’s being pulled up almost instantly by Louis who’s wrapping his arms around him and checking to make sure that he’s not hurt _in public_ and Harry realises this just a few seconds too late when he realises that Louis’s poking his face with his fingers to check for broken anything and the fans are just kind of cheering about it.

                “Louis, what’re you doing?” he asks as he brushes him away, smiling.

                “You fell. I wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Harry doesn’t miss the worried expression on Louis’s face just like he doesn’t miss the fact that someone’s saying in his earpiece that they need to finish the song before anyone forgets that they were singing in the beginning.

                So Harry pulls Louis’s hand away from his face and he squeezes it before dropping it. “I’m fine. Let’s just finish the song, yeah?”

                “Okay…” Louis replies reluctantly and Harry picks up his microphone and apologizes to the crowd before going back into his solo, making a note to never climb stairs and sing again.

 

~

 

                Louis keeps an eye on him the entire rest of the show and he’s by Harry’s side the second he even looks like he’s stumbling. They end up pressed against each other when the show’s over and Louis’s practically leading Harry off the stage before he can end up tripping and falling again.

                “Are you okay though?” Louis asks and Harry just shakes his head and chuckles before he hugs Louis.

                “I’m fine. Stop worrying about me, okay?” He smiles at Louis and kisses his cheek to assure him that he’s fine.

                Louis hugs Harry for a moment before he pulls back and smiles quietly. “You’re so clumsy, Hazza,” he says before he smiles at him. “You better not be planning on falling on every date of tour.”

                “You figured out my plan,” Harry replies before laughs and slips his hand into Louis’s. “Come on. Let’s go get changed and get out of here, okay?”

                Louis squeezes Harry’s hand and he tugs him along. And he doesn’t even hesitate to laugh when Harry trips. Again.


End file.
